CyBeast
A Cyber Beast (電脳獣, Dennōjū), known as "Cybeast" in the English version of MegaMan Battle Network 6 in Power Rangers, is a large animal-like program from the MegaMan Battle Network series. There are two Cybeasts: Gregar and Falzar, and they are the final bosses in MegaMan Battle Network 6. Their appearance is often followed with the appearance of Evil Spirits or Ancient Beasts, which are capable of creating barriers to areas of the Net. They also appeared in Rockman EXE Beast and in the MegaMan NT Warrior manga. History in Megaman The Creation of Gregar Cybeast Gregar was created over a period of time through an apparently random coagulation of bugs. As the coagulation grew and grew, it eventually mutated into a large wolf-like Multibug Organism, similar to Gospel. Gregar was a dangerous menace, tearing up large patches of the internet and deleting hundreds of NetNavis. The Creation of Falzar In response to the Gregar threat, scientists were at a loss. As no Navi had been able to get close enough to delete it, it seemed unstoppable. One man, Dr. Cain (the grandfather of Mayor Cain), came up with a solution: Create a second Cybeast, one under human control. This artificial Cybeast, Falzar, was shaped like a great bird. Unfortunately, due to its incredible power, the humans lost control of it, and it became as great a menace as Gregar. Dr. Cain was eventually shunned from society. The Battles With two Cybeasts loose on the internet, people seemed at a loss. However, Falzar, whatever its lack of control, had been designed with one purpose in mind: to defeat Gregar. Instead of joining forces with its wolf-like counterpart, Falzar attacked it. The two repeatedly clashed, until one day they arrived at a stalemate. Onlookers described it as "The first one to move would lose". The two remained there, glaring at each other mercilessly, as the Navis built a pit around them. This pit was known as the Underground. Over the years, the two became dormant. The Awakening Years after the original incident, Lord Wily learnt of the Cybeasts, and sought to use their power. He used CircusMan.EXE to drain Navi Energy from innocent victims. When CircusMan had enough energy, he used it to reawaken the Cybeasts, and quicky absorbed one (Opposite to the named version in the game MegaMan Battle Network 6: Gregar will have Falzar taken) into his large stomach before they had a chance to react. He found he could not hold the other and left, bringing the Cybeast to Wily. MegaMan set out to attack the remaining Cybeast, eventually absorbing it into his own body. The Defeat MegaMan carried the Cybeast with him for some time, using its power and, during encounters with World Three, would find that the creature within would take over his body. Eventually, in a final confrontation with Wily, the Cybeast would be pulled out of his body. Wily sent the Cybeasts into two humongous Copybots, and planned to use them to destroy the Net society. Eventually, Colonel.EXE and Iris.EXE deleted the Cybeast Wily had controlled, and MegaMan fought his own. After the beast's defeat, it returned to MegaMan's body and attacked Colonel and Iris, who merged and pulled the Cybeast out of MegaMan, then blew themselves and WWWHQ up to defeats the Cybeast for good. History in Power Rangers The Creation Past The Cybeasts are known as Ancient Beasts created by predecessor of Marcus and Aster after creating the Navidata. Marcus leads with Gregar to the Green Jungle and Aster leading with Falzar to the Fire Mountain. However, Ratatosk attacking both Gregar and Falzar, but sealed by Marcus and Aster for letting hurt everybody. Marcus and Aster also features Navidata to combine into stronger Navidata. The Awaken of Cybeasts Samuel manage to awakening them as the partners. Category:Protagonist